1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to a liquid crystal display and a fabrication method of the same, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display that can be slimly formed and a fabricating method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A liquid crystal display (LCD) may replace existing cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices due to characteristics such as slimness, light weight, and low power consumption, among other characteristics. As a result, the LCD has been used for midsize and large products, such as a monitor and a television (TV), or the like as well as small-sized products such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and a portable multimedia player (PMP), or other similar portable electronic devices.
Generally, the LCD includes a liquid crystal display panel displaying image data using optical properties of a liquid crystal, a printed circuit board (PCB) having a driving circuit driving the liquid crystal display panel, a backlight unit including a light source to illuminate a screen, and a frame receiving the above noted components. In this case, the frame is formed by including a molding and a chassis to increase strength reinforcement. Demand for slim display devices has recently increased, and thus, there has been proposed a method of thinly forming a side thickness of the frame into which the liquid crystal display panel is inserted in order to make the LCD slim.
As described above, since a thickness of the molding and chassis of the frame should be thin according to the slimness of the LCD, a strength of the frame may be deteriorated and the liquid crystal display panel disposed in the frame may be vulnerable to external impact, or other damage to the frame. In addition, a space combining the molding with the chassis is insufficient such that they are not firmly combined with each other. Therefore, the molding and the chassis can be easily separated from each other by the external impact.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.